


Bunches

by Bowiewan_kenobi



Category: The Mighty Boosh, The Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF, real person fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowiewan_kenobi/pseuds/Bowiewan_kenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julain tires of being dragged clubbing again, deciding a punishment is in order. Especially as Noel's wearing those infenal bunches again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunches

**Author's Note:**

> Finally written up what I have of this fic so far, and I promise you smut awaits after this chapter.

Julian sighed as he leant against the bar, sipping his cider whilst attempting to appear as if he was completely at ease amongst the youthful-faced trendsetters that were passing him in a constant swarm. It had happened again. He’d let Noel persuade him to join him in his partying, promising a good time would await him if he would only leave the house, once he was out there a good time was bound to follow. And yet here he was, abandoned by the so-called best mate whose idea this was in the first place.  
After so many repeats of almost the exact same scenario he wondered why he never learnt his lesson. Surely he ought to know better. It always ended this way.  
Julian watched his friend enjoy himself- dancing wantonly within a sea of writhing bodies, in which it should have been difficult to single the man out in. However, in that baby blue dress with the savaged hem, obscenely smudged make-up and hair in bunches (those infernal bunches, thought Julian, taking a swig) he stood out immediately to anyone happening to pass.   
Just when he had begun to recover from thinking about his friends choice of hairstyle, trying to distract himself by reimagining the thumping ‘music’ into jazz in his own head when a flash of blue re-emerged from the crowd catching his eye. His gaze moved slowly upward, skimming over a smirk before meeting with a familiar pair of penetrating blue eyes that appeared to be unduly lust-filled, unless that was his imagination taking over for a second time that evening. But when the raven haired man lifted his head, exposing his pale neck, the skin broken in two by silver chain, in a ‘come hither’ fashion, it was a sign that Julian may have been correct the first time.  
This gesture somewhat angered him, after being somewhat discarded for the best part of the evening. ‘Oh so he wants me now does he? Why can’t things be on my terms for a change?’ Julian grumbled to himself, quietly seething.  
Noel then curled a finger at him seductively and that was it. Still mumbling angrily under his breath, Julian pushed through the drunken bodies and seized the offending arm, dragging him off the dance floor and into a corridor that seemed to be the way out. He held the man in a tight grip by the shoulders as he all but growled ‘What do you think you are playing at, little man?’ to be answered with nothing but a dumbstruck face, he persisted ‘So you’re acting all innocent now are you? Well,’ he brought their faces even closer ‘I’m gonna call a cab. We’re going home and you will behave yourself, none of this…nonsense. Do you hear me?’ Noel gulped and nodded obediently, though there was excitement behind his eyes, and Julian sensed it.  
He had vowed to himself not to speak another word until they had entered the flat, though now in the confines of the taxi’s backseat this required a fair amount of restraint on his part. The anger having receded, Julian reconsidered his previous plan in a more balanced light, but soon came to the conclusion he would kick himself in the morning if he didn’t follow it through. When the unlikely pair finally made it to the front door it was hard to believe it was the same night, the silent ride back giving both of them the sense that many hours had passed.  
No sooner had the door been shut, when Noel found himself pressed firmly against the adjacent wall, his body flush to the one holding him there. Eager and intrigued, he watched Julian intently, willing him to make his move by staring at his lips. But just when he thought the older man was at last moving in for a smooch, Julian’s head diverted from the course suddenly, instead going towards his ear, ‘You’ve. Been. A. Very. Naughty. Boy.’ He breathed almost inaudibly. Noel felt a sharp pain as one of his pigtails was yanked hard and he let out an involuntary yelp. Julian having returned to his previous position, Noel was now able to look challengingly into those deep brown eyes, whilst he asked, a smirk in his voice ‘Are you gonna punish me?’. Taking him by his skinny wrist for the second time that night, Julian led him up the stairs and into the lounge. Yes, I do believe something is in order…’


End file.
